To Buffy on her 28th birthday
by BumbleBee07
Summary: The slayer turns 28 and gets a surprise birthday present from a very unexpected guest. I love reviews! oneshot


To Buffy on Her 28th Birthday

_I had to fix a few mistakes I probably didn't get them all because I read it so much I practically have it memorized._

**DISCLAIMER: ** Buffy is not mine in any way although I wish it was.

"Blow out your candles!" Dawn instructed. The 28 candles burned brightly on the cake, slayers never lived this long, she thought to herself. Make a wish Willow told her. Buffy thought hard, what did she want? She lived longer than she was supposed to, she had friends and family that she shouldn't of had, so what did she want? She found happiness and a life after Sunnydale. What did she want? Love. She wanted a soul mate, a living, breathing soul mate. The room went dark, the candles extinguished, Xander stumbled to find the light switch, Giles turned the light back on.

"Yay! Present time!" Buffy squealed as Willow handed her a brightly wrapped box. "Ooh, happy birthday to me" holding up the new shoes. "Thanks Will!" She gave her a hug.

"Hey Buf?"

"Huh?"

"Some of us like to breathe"

"Oh sorry, those are really great shoes"

"Here" Giles handed her a card with a box.

"It's not a book is it?" Giles rolled his eyes. "Aww, Giles," A tear strolled from her eye. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" she read out loud. "I have mine own book!" "Thanks Giles" She gave him a hug.

"It's not just from me it's from all of us"

"Thanks everyone, this is the greatest present ever"

"What about that arm in a box? " Willow suggested, "I betcha that was right up there"

"Nope, the missal launcher is probably her favorite" Xander stated triumphantly.

Her favorite birthday present hung secretly on a chain around her neck. The silver claddah ring that Angel had given her for her seventeenth birthday. He was always with her no matter where either of them went. The last time she saw him was when she turned him away at the cemetery. He would wait for her; she still clung to that conversation every time she wondered what was wrong with her, why guys didn't seem interested in her. He wasn't getting any older, but she was. She suddenly wished he was there. A familiar feeling come within her, no, it couldn't be, Angel?

"Happy Birthday Buffy" Buffy whirled around to find Angel standing by the door, sunlight shining on his tan face.

"A-Angel? Angel!" Buffy stammered and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in years! What five years maybe?"

"Six but who's counting?" Angel stated waiting for Buffy to catch on. Buffy didn't quite piece it together right away.

"Oh my god, Angel, your skin, your warm and tan?"

"I can't get enough of the sun, what can I say" He smiled, "Can I talk to you in private?" They were suddenly aware of their audience.

"Sure" Buffy led him out the back door masking her feelings, pretending that she didn't just wish for him to be there.

"Hey Deadboy how's it been?" Xander asked casually.

"Can please not call me that" Angel replied irritably.

Buffy sat down on the swinging bench while Angel opted for the railing wrapping around the back porch.

"So this is where you live now?"

"Yep, home sweet home, just me, Will, and Dawn, when she's not at college"

"Where does she go?"

"USC"

"Oh" Buffy was suddenly aware of him staring at her neck. She squirmed uncomfortably in her cozy chair.

"So what did you what to…?" Angel got up and reached for her neck but only to reveal his birthday gift hanging from her neck.

"You kept it"

"Yeah, it may sound corny but your with me every where I go. It makes me strong" Angel lifted up his hand showing the matching ring residing on his finger.

"It makes me remember why I keep living, that there is always good in the world, no matter how dark it gets. It saved me"

"When?" Buffy asked quietly.

"A couple of months ago, I had to wait awhile. I couldn't turn human all at once, it would've been too shocking or something."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too dark, I couldn't drag you back to what you just got away from. I was so close to losing it when Cordy, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn died. I fought so hard it wasn't even me anymore and Spike, he was gone again, I was alone fighting and you saved me" Buffy winced at the emotions in his eyes, she could tell she was the only person he ever told this to.

"How did I save you we haven't—"Angel cut her off.

"When you died I swore I would keep fighting in your honor, even when you were ripped out of heaven you didn't stop fighting, you gave me strength to never give up."

Buffy tried her hardest to not get up and smother his lips with hers. He always gave her strength when she couldn't bear it alone, he saved her, he would always save her, as would she.

"Buffy I came here to give you a choice, if you don't want me to stay I understand but I had to try, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't"

"Angel, would you like a cookie?" They both laughed at their little inside joke.

"Yes I would actually" He got up and sat beside her. His fingers traced the outline of her jaw. He waited so long for this very moment. At first the kiss was soft, careful, and then passion ensued. When Buffy and Angel separated all Buffy managed to say was,

"Happy birthday to me" They both laughed and returned to the dining room hand in hand, this was a start to a beautiful beginning.

_Reviews are of the good people if you think I should continue tell me!_


End file.
